


Forgiveness

by Sumi



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Adriana's foster father used to say her bleeding heart almost rivaled Imoen.
Relationships: Charname & Imoen, Female Charname & Imoen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvandraTheMarySueSlayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvandraTheMarySueSlayer/gifts).



> Adriana is an elf that is chaotic good because I almost always can't play as anything but.

Adriana's foster father used to say her bleeding heart almost rivaled Imoen. The keyword being almost because no one could top her sister in wearing one's heart on their sleeve. If Imoen hadn't been trapped in the Asylum for most of their travels, she was sure Yoshimo's betrayal would've hit her just as hard.

She managed to form a bond with all her companions. Even the ones who bristled at Adriana's attempts to bond and get to know them. Viconia and Hexxat were notorious for this, but Adriana was very persistent.

All of this combined probably led to the extreme reaction Adriana had after Yoshimo's betrayal. She was currently drowning her sorrows in her room in the Five Flagons just hours after escaping the Underdark with the rest of her friends. It had been weeks since they were forced to kill their former companion, but this was the first time Adriana had anytime to grieve.

Imoen joined her a little while later. She had brought some drinks and food which Andriana appreciated. The food looked good, but her stomach kept twisting into knots. Eating seemed to be the last thing her body wanted.

"... Do you want to talk about it?" Imoen asked hesitantly.

Adriana let out a sigh. "I was warned about trusting Yoshimo more then once but I didn't listen. Why didn't I?"

Perhaps some of her companions were right. Maybe Adriana was to trusting. If she had been more wary of others a betrayal might not hurt as much.

"Because your a good person, Adri and that's one of the things I love about you."

The comment did perk her up a little bit. At times like this Adriana wished she was back at Candlehold with Imoen. Life was so simple then. Now it was one life threatening adventure after the other. It sure kept things exciting, but what Adriana wouldn’t give for a little peace and quiet once in awhile.

She attempted to eat some more and managed a few more bites before calling it quits. “Imoen… will you accompany me to the Ilmater temple tomorrow?”

“Of course!” Imoen said with a smile. “May I ask why though?”

Adriana glanced at her sack where Yoshimo’s heart still lay. She’d grabbed it on a whim, half wanting to give him at least a final rest in the after life. The other part of Adriana wanted to stomp on his heart. Let her hurt him in death as he had done to them all in life.

Ultimately, Adriana wanted to do the right thing. Even though Yoshimo had turned on them in the end, she thought it best to give the man a proper sendoff from the world. Imoen was definitely the person Adriana wanted by her side when she said her final words to their former companion.

“Just to say goodbye,” Adriana said, a sad smile playing on her lips.

Imoen nodded. It was the only answer Adriana really needed.

After disposing of her half eaten meal, she settled into her bed. Sleep didn’t come easy. Her dreams were filled with terrible things that haunted her most nights. The only solution Adriana could think of was getting back her soul from Irenicus. It might finally put an end to those nightmares.

In the morning, Adriana woke up feeling a little more rested than the previous night. She was displeased to see how early she had woken up. Not because Adriana hated the mornings. They were actually what she preferred. It was Imoen who preferred the afternoon to the morning.

Getting Imoen up so early had always been difficult. It took a total of three attempts before Imoen finally relented and rolled out of bed, hair sticking up in every single direction. Gorion used to have just as much luck getting her up as Adriana did. He taught her a few tricks over the years that seemed to be most effective at getting Imoen to leave the bed.

One of these tricks helped that very morning. Adriana said a quiet little prayer for Gorion before grabbing the sack where Yoshimo’s heart still lay. It felt heavier than it did yesterday, but Adriana didn’t want to think about that. She refused to focus on anything except doing this one last thing for her companion.

The journey to the slums took longer than expected. When they arrived, it was just a straight shot to the Temple of Ilmater. Adriana paused at the doors, glancing at Imoen who stood so close that their shoulders brushed.

“I… didn’t know Yoshimo that well, but he seemed like quite the companion,” Imoen whispered, reaching over and taking Adriana’s hand in her own.

Adriana laughed softly. “Oh, he could be such a smug bastard. I never got sick of hearing his stories though. He always had a tall tale to tell.”

They eventually walked in, still hand in hand. The priest was understanding and agreed to give Yoshimo a proper send off to the afterlife. Despite the mixed feelings she held, Adriana did feel tears start to well up in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, eager to get back to the room and prepare for the fight against Bodhi.

“Do you feel better?” Imoen asked after they had returned back to the inn.

She sighed, giving a small shrug of her shoulders. “A little. I just hope Yoshimo finally has some peace.”

It was never truly his fault, was it? Yoshimo had been controlled by Irenicus and in the end only wanted to survive. She couldn’t fault him for that. Survival was the basic desire for most people.

“He will, sister. Trust in that.”

Adriana gave her a smile. It was such a relief to have Imoen back. She would make sure Bodhi and Irenicus didn’t take her away again. Life couldn’t go back to the way it was before, but it certainly would be an improvement from how things had gone on lately.

Perhaps one day Adriana would be able to fully forgive Yoshimo. For now, she remained conflicted, but the grudge definitely had lessened.


End file.
